In both residential and commercial buildings, wireless control of electrical fixtures and appliances, such as light fixtures, has gained popularity due to its advantages over hardwired control of fixtures and appliances. For example, wireless light switch systems that employ a wireless control device that sends radiofrequency (RF) commands to a receiver controlling a light fixture do not necessarily require that both the wireless control and the corresponding load be connected to the same circuit, unlike a traditional wired light switch and load. This relaxes some constraints on the relative positioning of the switch and the load. Some wireless solutions permit light fixtures to be controlled by a handheld remote control device, avoiding the need to mount the wireless control device on a wall. Regardless, there is still a general desire to provide fixed-position (e.g., wall-mounted) wireless controls similar in appearance and effect to commonly available switches used with wired fixtures.
There are currently available on the market wall-mounted wireless light switch transmitter devices that have the appearance of commonly available switches and switch plates, or that can be used with current models of switch plates. Some devices of this type use an external power source and therefore require wiring and mounting on an electrical box. In the case where a building with hardwired switches is to be retrofitted with wireless switches, the positioning of wall-mounted wireless switches is again constrained by the locations of existing electrical boxes, unless the installer is willing or able to install and wire new electrical boxes. Other devices of this type employ an internal power supply and may not require wiring; however, the dimensions of the power source and associated circuitry still require special accommodation, for instance by mounting the device on an electrical box with space to accommodate these components, or by providing a specially-designed switch plate and enclosure that differs in size or appearance from commonly available switch plates. Specially-designed switch plates, in particular, may jut out further from the wall and/or have a noticeably thicker appearance.
Similar concerns can also arise concerning the placement of the wireless receiver units that are used in conjunction with wireless light switch transmitter devices to control power flow to a light fixture. The wireless receivers must be positioned to receive a signal from the transmitter or from a central controller, and their size may prohibit them from being mounted in a discrete location.